First to Fight
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: A flashback to when Eric Murphy had enlisted for the USMC in October of 1941. This sets the scene for From Guadalcanal to Okinawa


Hello Everyone a little flashback into Eric Murphy as he took his journey into enlisting for the Marine Corps. This begins the setting to _From Guadalcanal to Okinawa_

* * *

First to Fight

October 10th 1941 - Canaryville, Chicago

Eric had woken up and went down for breakfast he had looked at the brochure for the Chicago Fire Department and smiled knowing he always wanted to be a firefighter following in his Grandfather's footsteps who was a battalion chief at the local firehouse in Canaryville he looked at the qualifications to sign up for the fire department and noticed that you had to either go to college or have several years of military service under your belt even though Eric had turned 18 in July.

Eric's smile then faltered as he didn't even want to go to college he and the Murphy men were soldiers and he wanted to follow that tradition as he went into the kitchen as he waved bye to his little brother and sister as they walked out the door for school, Donnie had been an image of his father, a tough and determined individual dedicated to protecting his family and friends, he always displayed a sense of toughness and loyalty towards everybody he loved and cared about as he walked out the door leaving Eric to look out the door as the autumn sky came up and he watched the leaves fall down as he went back inside and saw his mother sitting by the radio listening to the news on the war.

* * *

" _This is London, Ed Murrow reporting, it has been over a year since the Battle of Britain has taken place and the brave men of the Royal Air Force and many others from overseas volunteered to bravely give their services to the people of England, the rebuilding of cities across England has been going well despite the occasional bombings happening in London and other vital cities crucial to the war effort. The battle for North Africa does not go well for Commonwealth forces as they battle both the Italian and German forces pushing them back to Tobruk which is now in its 6_ _th_ _month of fighting against the German forces the brave men continue to hold their ground against them as our hopes and prayers are sent out to the boys who continue to fight for us day and night. This is Ed Murrow signing off."_

* * *

Eric sighed and realised he wanted to fight seeing his best friend Tommy heading off for the Philippines 2 months ago as he turned to his mother and said, "Mom, I want to ask you something and don't be angry at me for saying this but I want to enlist"

Margaret turned and looked at her son who looked uncomfortable knowing they would be having this talk soon as she then sat down and spoke first, "Eric I understand, you wanting to enlist has been a part of our family trade, my father, your grandfather and Hank have all fought and served this country with honour you know that me, Donnie and Lizzie will support you and plus it will give us the chance for extra income since you, Donnie and I are working day and night to put food on the table" "Yeah it very much does though I won't be doing it because of the income mostly because we are patriots and I have good leadership skills" "Reasons why you were captains of the baseball, basketball and football teams in high school, why not be an officer in the army?" "I'd rather be out there leading my men as a Sargent or a higher rank not as an officer because all the Murphy and O'Sullivan men have been Non-Commissioned Officers in the Armed forces"

Margaret nodded and replied, "You know your grandfathers both served in the Marine Corps both out of the same unit just as the Marines formed their history it would be nice to see another Marine in the family" "Donnie will go crazy if he heard it" "What's wrong with an Army soldier and a Marine Soldier in the same family" Eric then looked down and gave a small smirk as he said, "I'll think about it but Donnie ain't even in the Army though" "I know you will. Plus, I was talking about both Donnie and your father" "Donnie though I don't get it" "Donnie has always wanted to follow in our legacy since he was 7 years old."

Eric opened his mouth to protest that Donnie wasn't old enough until he thought about the prospect of being a US Marine and then got his jacket to head out for a walk as he walked past a poster encouraging men to enlist for the Marines as he continued walking past it reaching a diner and walked to a booth to sit down and eat as a waitress came to him and asked, "Ready to order?" Donnie looked up and saw one of his old friends, Madison Randall who had married Tommy Randall after they graduated from high school with Eric Murphy and Charlotte McCarthy being the best man and maid of honour for the couple. (Red hair and Green eyes) Eric smiled and stood to hug his friend as he said, "Hi Maddie" "Hi Eric" "How are you?" "I'm good" "Last I heard, you were pregnant I believe?" "Yes, it is true and Tommy is the father" "Congratulations what are you hoping for Boy or girl?" "Tommy wants a boy and I am praying for a boy too" "Of course ole Tommy wants a boy he wants to continue the family legacy of being a soldier and a cop" "Although I am worried about him being in the Philippines while I'm carrying his child?" "He will come home to you and plus if he doesn't come home to you I'll hurt him" "All four of us were thick as thieves" "Always chased after you and Charlotte in Catholic School" "Kept us in line" "Worked indeed" "Listen my Boss is looking at me, so what are you having?" "I'd like a fry up and coffee please?" "Coming up."

Madison then left as Eric smiled and turned his attention to the newspaper reading the sports section seeing the Bears gearing up for their 3rd game which would send them top of the Western Division against their local rivals the Chicago Cardinals Eric had even promised to take Donnie to the game to spend time with him.

Soon Eric's reading was disturbed as Charlotte McCarthy (Brown hair, Green eyes) walked into the diner as she walked up to him and said, "This seat taken?" Eric looked up and saw his girlfriend and smiled as he then kissed her hugging her as well as she took the seat across from him as she said, "Gearing up for the Bears – Cardinals game?" "Promised Donnie I would take him" "Good thing I'm coming along" "Helps me keep him in line" the two laughed quietly as another waitress took Charlotte's order as they made small talk between them until Charlotte then said, "So what are your plans now?" "What do you mean?" "You aren't going to stay a shoeshine boy forever and plus your too old for that" "At some point I'm gonna sign up what about you?" "I got accepted into the Army Nursing Corps" Eric smiled.

Charlotte McCarthy had always wanted to be a nurse; her father had been a combat medic in the 1st world war as was her mother Isabel who was a British civilian turned nurse during the war they even met when WW1 ended getting married in 1921 which then resulted 2 years later in Charlotte's birth. Murphy then brought himself out of his thoughts as he said, "Wow, that is amazing you'll certainly do some good as a Nurse" Charlotte laughed lightly as she then replied, "Plus your mom always use to teach me the finer points of being a nurse. Plus you always liked Nurses" "Only because they protected others by saving them while cops and firefighters did all the heavy work" Charlotte nods as Eric sighs saying, "I'm gonna enlist today" Charlotte looked up eyes widened as he continued, "I have been thinking a lot about serving in the Marines and the thought of being one alone will help me to go on being a firefighter" "Like your Grandfathers" "I always looked up to them because they always wanted to be the first to fight for what was right. The fact is I am proud of that. I want to support you in your dream of being a nurse and I will do it" "I will as well, you want to be a Marine I will do the same for you. Be that brave and courageous soldier that I know you will."

Eric smiled as he placed his hand over Charlotte's and brought it to his lips kissing it lightly, Charlotte's green eyes twinkled in mischief as their meals were brought out and they began to eat in silence. Once they ate and the bill was paid for they exited the diner and went their separate ways as Eric then headed for the local firehouse where his Grandfather worked at.

Everybody at the local firehouse always treated the Murphy's like family even the Randall's and the McCarthy's because they always hung out at the local bar on 78th street. Eric was friendly with everyone because he had worked there as part of an internship which his Grandfather had been pleased about. He reached the firehouse and saw an older firefighter sitting on the chair reading as Murphy then shouted, "Hey O'Brian!" the firefighter looked up at the sound of Murphy's voice and gave a mega-watt smile as he said, "Little Eric Murphy" "Not so little now am I right?" "Damn right kiddo, you hear to see the Chief?" "Yeah, that and annoy you lot" O'Brian laughed as he said, "You never annoy us kid. Chief's in a meeting so you'll be under our watch" Murphy laughed as they headed inside.

The entire firehouse was sitting around and playing cards as O'Brian came into the area as he said, "Hey guys, look who I found outside?!" Eric Murphy then came into view as everyone looked up and smiled as they said, "Eric!" as they all got up and hugged the young man engulfing him into one big hug as they all said, "Being too long kid" "Yeah it has" one firefighter, Pete Deveraux then said, "Hey how's that family of yours?" "They are good" "How's that firecracker of your brother?" "He's good" everyone smiled as they saw Murphy gather round the table and begin playing cards.

Eric had won the last 5 hands because he had an unreadable poker face which everyone groaned at as he revealed the 6th hand in which he won to which Pete then said, "You know kid, I lose anymore money to you my wife is going to come after you" "Sorry Pete but you are easy to read" everyone laughed at Pete in amusement as O'Brian then came back into the kitchen area saying to Eric, "Hey that meeting is over, you can go see him" "Thanks O'Brian" Eric then got up from the table before saying to Pete, "Little advice on how to win, don't scratch your chin" everyone stifled their laughter but failed because Eric had pointed out how easy it was to beat Pete Deveraux.

Eric then walked down the hallway towards Battalion Chief Matthew Murphy who joined the fire department after 3 years of service in the US Marines in 1882 who served with Eric's mother's Father in the same unit at the same time it was then they remained best friends throughout their time in the fire department and it was Matthew who had begun the proud tradition of Military service in the United States Armed Forces. Eric had rounded a corner and soon saw Matthew's secretary, Louise O'Brian at the desk as she looked up and smiled, seeing Eric Murphy. Louise always looked at Eric as a brave and polite gentleman and always babysat for Margaret Murphy when she worked at the hospital she always enjoyed the Murphy family jokes and the pranks the Murphy boys always pulled on the 4th of July celebration she pushed that out of her head and stood up saying, "Well what you brings you round here today Eric?" "Here to see Battalion Chief Murphy" "He's in his office" "Good to know, how long have you been working at the firehouse for?" "Since I graduated from High School" Eric chuckled as he then walked to the door and knocked on it.

* * *

Inside the office stood a man who looked out the window he wore a standard issue Chicago Fire Department issue shirt with his jacket on showing the citations and commendations he earned for his bravery, his years of service to CFD had been remarkable becoming one of the finest Battalion Chiefs in the Fire Department to which he was proud off. He had a picture of him and his son on his son's wedding day both wearing the uniforms of the United States Army and the CFD his eyes were green shining like the Chicago river on Saint Patrick's Day as he heard the knock, "Enter" he then turned and saw his oldest Grandson who had been an image of him. Strong, Respectful and an honest to god future firefighter as he smiled at the thoughts as he said, "Hello my boy" "Hey Grandpa" "What are you doing around here?" "Wanted to get your blessing" "That so?" "Yeah" "Here let me pour us a drink of Bushmills 1608" "The good stuff" "What's the blessing about?" Matthew then passed a drink of Irish Whiskey to his grandson and sat down in his chair as Eric then paused for a moment trying to muster the words to speak.

He then took a sip of his drink and said, "I would like your blessing to enlist in the United States Marine Corps and follow in the footsteps that you made and passed on to Dad" Matthew smiled knowing his grandsons always had passion to serve his country he felt proud of the fact and always told Eric stories of the Marines as he grew older, always speaking of the Marine Corps Ball they held on it's birthday since 1925 Matthew had even promised Eric to take him to one in the future to celebrate a cherished commitment.

Matthew then found the words to speak as he then said, "Eric I have always said you reminded me of myself and if you go through with this, you must be committed to being a part of the finest fighting force known to God, do you understand?" "Aye, Aye Sir" "Then I give you my blessing, son." Matthew stood up and made his way to his grandson and shook his hand as Murphy then said, "Thank you Grandpa" both men then shared a salute and a hug as Eric leaned to finish his scotch as he headed to the door and left the office.

He then continued out of the firehouse waving bye to the firefighters and exited the building walking down the street till he spotted a Marine Corp recruiting office as he walked towards it and opened the door as he looked around seeing all the patriotic posters of what the Marines were about as he heard a voice call to him, "Can I help you son?" "Aye, Aye sir. I would like to enlist in the Marine Corps" "Glad to hear it, fill out this form. Any family served in the Marines?" "Yes Sir, my Grandfathers served in the Marines in 1879 -1882" The recruiter smiled as he then asked "Your father?" "In the Army during the 1st World war fought in the Argonne Forest and Belleau Wood won the DSC for bravery" the Marine nodded, "Following the family bloodline" "With my heart, sir" Eric said as he filled out his form providing everything.

Eric then had to do a fitness exam which he had passed with flying colours and they declared him ready to enlist as they gave him his orders where he was heading to train, "You are heading for Camp Pendleton you leave next Friday" "Aye, Aye Sir" Eric then saluted the Marine recruiter and exited the building heading to Charlotte McCarthy's house as he knocked on the door which he arrived in an hour.

As the door opened he saw Charlotte standing there as she smiled her brown hair was let down and not pinned up she looked completely beautiful and the reason why Eric had fell in love her all those years ago as he said, "Mind I?" "Come on in" "Parents aren't home?" "Nope not for 30 minutes" "Ah, OK. Well I have some news" "What?" "I enlisted today in the Marines, I leave next Friday" "That's wonderful, which base?" "Camp Pendleton, I haven't told anyone except my Grandpa and you" "You know your brother always said he wanted you to be in the Army" "He ain't gonna be happy about it but I want to do it because I want to fight with the best" "I know, wait here a moment. I'll come down for you in a minute" Eric raised an eyebrow as he waited a moment before Charlotte came down signalling him to follow her as he did as he was told Charlotte then held her hands behind her back as he wondered what was going on as she sat down with him.

She then took her arms from behind her and held out a pendant as Eric took it as he said, "Your Saint Michael's Pendant" Charlotte nodded as she said, "I got approval from my father to give it too you he felt you were worthy of such an item."

Eric smiled as he leaned over as he kissed Charlotte passionately and the two began to kiss each other but Charlotte then stopped him, "Wait!" "What is it?" "You either are forgetting or crazy" "Oh sorry you just looked so beautiful and I got caught up in that" "Eric I want to wait till I am married for it to happen" "I know so do I. I forgot and got caught up" "Lucky Dad wasn't here or you would be having a problem" "Fair enough, thanks for the pendant" "Please don't lose it or lose yourself for that matter" "I won't Baby" "If you do, I'll kill you myself" "Yes Ma'am" he playfully says as the two kissed passionately again.

* * *

The Murphy House

The Murphy family was around the dinner table again as Eric helped Margaret bring in the dinner as she smiled at Eric for helping as he leads in saying Grace once it was done everyone sat in silence enjoying their dinner as Donnie looked and saw Eric sneaking a glance with his mother as he became curious as to what was going on as he said, "May I ask what is going on?" "I don't know what you mean" Eric said as Donnie shot a smirk at his brother saying, "Eric I may be young but I ain't slow. You are hiding something you have shared the same glance with Mom for the last 10 minutes" Eric then muttered, "How did you…?" "Proven. Mystery solved case closed" Margaret laughed at her young son who always loved playing police officer around the house using his father's hat and he even said he wanted to be a cop when he was older too.

Eric then said, "Alright, I might as well tell you what is going on" Margaret smiled as she nodded while the younger Murphy's just waited in anticipation as Eric announced, "I have enlisted for the United States Marine Corps I leave next Friday for Camp Pendleton" Donnie instantly dropped his fork and looked stunned for a minute as he then pulled from the table and went into the garden in despair as Eric soon followed him out leaving Lizzie with Margaret who said, "I take it you support your brother?" "I do. He wants to do what is right and serve our country I accept that" Margaret smiled as she looked up and said softly under her breath, " _Wish you were here Hank."_

In the garden Donnie was leaning on the table he was fuming and rightly so as Eric joined him, "I get your angry" "Angry? Angry?! Eric we are past the angry part but what the hell?" "Oh come on I don't have to listen to you" "Eric have you heard the news, it's all going to hell out there and you are joining the Marines" "You forget Grandpa was one" "No I didn't forget that and I understand what he went through but Tommy says the Philippines could be under assault and you want to join that?" "If it means I have too I will" "I don't believe this" "What gives you the right to say what I can and can't do?" "I don't know maybe I don't want to lose a brother" "That's the price of war, you hear what the soldiers in Africa are going through? How about the Atlantic? All those men are fighting for our freedom and so are the boys in the Philippines they are waiting to fight and if necessary they will fight to ensure our freedom when did you become a pacifist?" Donnie then turned around he then had a cold look of anger on his face as he said nothing and pushed past him walking out the back gate.

Eric sat down in despair knowing he may have lost his brother as he walked back inside where his mother was waiting for him, "I won't ask how it went" "How much did you see?" "Not much, Eric you mean well and I know you always wanted to follow your grandfathers" "I do with everything in my heart but will Donnie even talk to me?" "If I have to drum sense into that boy I'll get him talking" Donnie then sighed and said, "If anyone can it's you Mom" Eric went to hug his mother and Margaret did the same as she said, "Lizzie supports you she does" "I might make her something before I go" Margaret smiled at her son, she was proud of him for how much she was willing to go above and beyond to please everyone and saw the handyman in her son that made all the girls swoon for him especially Charlotte even if it had taken Eric since the two were 16 to knock their heads together too.

* * *

The next 5 days were very much quiet between Eric and Donnie neither had said a word and Lizzie and Margaret were worried tensions were going to boil over into a fight. Hell it may have already been too late to stop Donnie from heading into the ring with Eric who had been prepping all week for it people at the firehouse and the 9th district even the hospital were calling it " _The Fight to End All Rivalries"_ nearly 15,000 dollars was in the pot and both brothers decided to put the money towards the Police and fire charities.

It was the night of the fight and both Brothers were waiting on opposite sides of the ring to come out as the referee came out into the ring and said into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the FIGHT TO END ALL RIVALRIES!" everyone roared and cheered as they all shouted, "GO ERIC!" some of them even shouted, "GO GET 'EM DONNIE!" as the referee called for silence before speaking, "In the red corner weighing in 145 pounds the man with a heart full of fire, the enforcer of quarterbacks, ERIC MURPHY!" everybody cheered as he came walking out accompanied by Pete Deveraux and Finn O'Brian who were his coach and cut man as he got into the ring where he was given lifted the crowd like a gladiator during the Roman Empire era.

Soon the crowd was silenced as the referee soon said, "In the blue corner weighing in at 150 pounds, the hot-tempered fiery and passionate fighter with a soul full of Irishmen, DONNIE MURPHY!" the crowd cheered louder than ever for Donnie as he walked through accompanied by Derek Randall and Charlie Dunn who were his coach and cut man as he took to the ring and let out a cheer that flexed every muscle in his body as he pounded his chest twice to show them the heart of an Irishman as he went to the middle his anger saved for the fight as he came face to face with his brother as the referee walked them through the rules before they got the nod to touch gloves as Eric said, "You ain't gonna win" "Don't count on it Eric" as he walked over to his corner and tapped with the coach and cut man as he readied himself, soon the bell went off signalling the fight hearing the word, "BOX!"

The fight had gone for 9 rounds and neither fighter had gone down but had come close to going down Eric had been trying to keep up with his brother who had always took his game to the next game taking his opponent all the way.

Soon Eric got the upper hand taking his fists towards Donnie's body who had been pounded but hadn't gone down even Eric wondered how Donnie hadn't been burning from his ribs as he threw a fist towards Donnie's face but was blocked and Eric was hit by an upper cut which had caught Eric off guard as Donnie soon launched a counter attack against the older Murphy pinning him in the corner and going for every part of his upper body but the bell had rung out and soon the two were separated with Donnie taunting him and Eric just smirking in response the two received instructions from their coaches and soon returned for the ring it was the 10th and final round and both fighters then pounded each other's gloves as Donnie muttered to Eric, "You think your gonna win?" "Hell yeah" "I'd like to see you try" "Bring it Mighty" Donnie then sent a barrage of punches towards Eric attempting to knock him on his ass but Eric caught him off guard and the two ended going toe to toe with each other until they were worn out and lacking in energy when both of them collapsed unable to continue soon the referee came over, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a tie. These two hard fighters have worked through the issues that have officially brought them here. The match is a tie and the money will go towards the CPD and CFD charities as a result where the money will be split" everybody cheered for the fighters as both of them then hugged each other with Donnie saying to Eric, "I'm sorry I have been giving you the silent treatment" "Hey I'm sorry I called you pacifist" "You earn that title of Marine you deserve it." Both brothers walked out of the ring and got patched up their wounds healed quickly throughout the night thanks to the Murphy legend.

The next day ended up being very quiet as both brothers found themselves working together as a team and built something for Lizzie it made Margaret happy to see her sons happy and working together despite all the drama from their arguing.

At night Eric was packing for Camp Pendleton and he was very nervous about it wondering how his Grandfather and Dad were about leaving to serve as he was interrupted from a knock by Donnie who came in as Donnie said, "You ok?" "I'm pretty afraid" "I thought Marines weren't afraid" Eric chuckles lightly hearing his brother as he says, "Some things. You are ok to be afraid of" "I'm sorry Eric, I should have been more supportive of you" "You don't have to be sorry buddy. You know you are worthy of being a soldier" "You think so?" "I know so, everyone does" "Maybe not Theresa" "Theresa can run her mouth off but maybe you were meant to be with someone else. Someone who appreciates what our soldiers do for those who can't protect themselves" Eric nods as both brothers share a hug together before Donnie heads to bed as does Eric who holds the picture of Charlotte in his hand his smile grew seeing the her on the swing. Her brunette hair let down as she clipped it on the side, a daisy was placed inside it. Eric smiles at the picture knowing he found his soulmate.

* * *

October 17th 1941

The Murphy family had piled into their car and headed for the train station to say goodbye to Eric who was leaving for Camp Pendleton they all said their farewells but the final one between Eric and Donnie was emotional as they both embraced with Eric whispering, "Don't forget what I told you, you were meant to be a soldier" "Aye, Aye Marine" Donnie tearfully said.

He then got on the train as he saluted his family to which Donnie returned as he headed for a seat and slept.

1 ½ days later the train arrived in California he had walked out of the station when he started looking for the bus to Camp Pendleton when he accidently bumped into a guy, "Hey numb nuts watch where you're going huh?!" "Jesus what's up your ass?" a second guy then stepped in and said, "Hey J.P. walk now!" the man known as J.P. walked away as the second man then said, "Hey sorry about that man, J.P. he's got a nasty temper" "Hey I ain't judging seen that myself too many times" "We were looking for the Camp Pendleton bus you seen it" "I'm headed up there" "Great to hear, follow us I think J.P. found it" the two men found the bus and got on there and sat side by side as the second guy then introduced himself, "Manuel Rodriguez" "Eric Murphy" "This here is J.P." J.P. smiled and nodded as the three Marines talked amongst themselves.

They arrived at Camp Pendleton and over the weeks the training was gruelling overtime Eric had gone into heavy weapons training and operated 60mm mortars while J.P. and Manny had gone into operating M1917 Machine guns soon they met another Marine and became friends with Sgt John Basilone who had been with the Marines since 1940 they all adapted to how he worked and he trained them well.

A month later. Whilst on leave Eric Murphy had left the base to go walking in California and ended up on the beach cliff when he heard a voice behind him, "Enjoying the view?" he turned and saw his sweetheart Charlotte McCarthy standing behind him as she smiled he then walked over and kissed her as he said, "Well ain't you a sight" "Eric behave, still handsome as hell I see" "You're still beautiful as ever" "How's the Marines, it has been well just completed the 1st month of training and attended the Marine Corps Birthday" "How was that?" "It was different, you know, like any other birthday I attended" "This one is going to be a cherished commitment and you know it" "How's Pearl Harbour?" "Sunshine, lots to see and it's warm" "Bet it's cold at night" "Wouldn't know" "How long you around?" "I go back tomorrow" "How long were you on leave?" "4 days" "Don't tell me any sailors tried any moves on you" "No I told them I prefer Marines" "Playing with the devil ma'am" Charlotte smiled as she then kissed him before they embraced looking out towards the sea as Eric then said, "Let's go to Dinner, I made Corporal last night and I'm on leave for 2 days" "Great news congratulations. Know any good restaurants?" "Not really" "Good thing I know one" Eric smiled and the two headed off to the Harbour House Café at Sunset Beach. The two ordered and sat drinking there were quite a lot of Marine recruits in the place and Charlotte then said to Eric, "So how comes you never wrote a letter?" "Didn't find the time to do so" "All that training must have worn you out completely" "Still here and still fighting" "There's that Murphy idealism" "You find quality about me attractive" "Exactly you are the strong and silent Marine" "While Donnie is the hot-tempered and stubborn as hell Soldier" the dinner then came and they ate whilst complimenting each other's food they then let their food go down until Eric looked at the time on his watch, "Hey we gotta get you back" "Right now?" "You gotta be back for tomorrow?" "Yeah for 6 in the evening" "We get you to the station and work from there you should be back in Hawaii for 12 in the afternoon" "Let's go" Eric left money on the table and raced off heading for the train station. They arrived an hour later as Eric got Charlotte on the train before kissing her goodbye as he said, "See you at Christmas" "Will do" Eric waves bye to Charlotte before leaving the station heading back to Pendleton.

* * *

December 7th 1941

The Marine recruits were in the bunks relaxing or talking whilst playing cards as Basilone walks over in a state of panic, "Hey guys you heard?" "Heard what?" J.P. asks as Basilone catches his breath before continuing, "Pearl Harbour got hit" Eric looked up and said, "You say Pearl Harbour?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh fuck, no how bad?" "A lot of ships were destroyed or damaged. Nearly over 2,000 killed and another 1,000 wounded" Eric then left the circle and walked out of the building his hand shook as he pulled out the picture of Charlotte as he thought to himself, " _Please Charlotte just tell you are alive and well, I can't lose you nor can everyone else in my family nor yours as well."_

Later the Marines were assembled and heard the President's speech on the radio as they all heard the same thing, _"A state of war has existed between the United States of America and the Japanese Empire"_ everyone looked wide-eyed hearing the news Eric couldn't believe it either, the US was at war and if Donnie heard the news he was going to enlist regardless knowing he would be hard to stop when he put his mind to something. Eric lived in hope knowing his sweetheart was alive and helping others as she could but he didn't know for certain what was happening. The next day Eric received a letter from someone and opened it. It was from Charlotte she had survived Pearl Harbour and Eric had thanked all the stars in the world that she was ok and safe, it was the first time he had really came close to losing the one person he had truly loved in his life.

* * *

17th December, Eric Murphy had graduated as a fully fledged United States Marine but it was a quiet affair knowing several Marines had been at Pearl Harbour and didn't make it through the attack on Pearl Harbour everyone had been expected to ship off to the Philippines the next day but the island was surrounded from the Japanese Army and no help couldn't get through. Eric had wondered as well about his best friend Tommy Randall who was in the Philippines too he prayed wondering if his friend was still alive and would make it home to see the birth of his child. It just killed him not knowing off his fate

But one way or another Eric knew Tommy was alright and still alive.

* * *

Little story now finished took quiet a while to achieve but managed it through though can't wait to hear your reviews. And please like the one-shot as well.


End file.
